It was like it was happening in slow motion
by twilight3341
Summary: Alice in the modern world about to get hit by a truck but saved by a strange man what if afterwards she learns he survived and she sets off to find and thank him? what would happen when she finds him?will she uncover some hidden memories from past life?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got this idea the other day in language I'm kinda making the story up as I go so ya just please bear with me here and this is my first fanfic so please be nice but you can tell me I suck if thats what you thought while reading this **

It was like it was happening in slow motion the truck was inches from hitting me. I could not dodge it I would be two slow. I saw my life flash before my eyes I saw my family my friends my dreams and everything and everyone that was important to me flash before me I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blow that would take my life away. Suddenly I felt someone shove me out of the way I ended up on the ground with the taste of pavement in my mouth and blood running down my arm and the same red liquid filled my mouth. I turned the world still going slow for me I realized that a young man had ran and pushed me out of the way he saved my life but in the progress almost lost his. Everything went at a normal pace again before I could blink there was a crowd of people around me and the young man who was lying in the middle of the road unconscious. The sound of sirens blasting filled my already sore head I waited as the ambulance made its way to the young man and watched as paramedics carried him away on a stretcher. I looked around at the people watching me with eyes that were full of pity for me. I closed my eyes and tried to block all the noise out of my head hoping it would help my ready to exploded head. I succeed for five seconds until a tap on the shoulder interpreted me I turned around to see who had interpreted me and my attempt to calm myself I realized it was a paramedic.

"Are you the young lady that was involved in this accident?" he asked in a caring, nice voice.

"Yes sir I am" and without another word he grabbed my hand and dragged me to an ambulance and sat me down. I didn't realize how much my arms hurt until he tended to them and a cut on my leg, which was unknown to me.

"Is the young man going to survive?" I asked I just had to know if he was I wanted to thank him for saving me.

" Yes he should be okay he was a very brave lad to do that for you" he said still tending to my wounds.

"Yes he was I'm very grateful that he was there at the time that he was" I replied.

"Yup, now what is your name again young lady?"

"It's Alice"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I only got three reviews in the first chapter but I was happy with just one! :) anyways I realized I didn't do the disclaimer in the first chapter! :( but here it goes. I sadly :( do not own Alice in wonderland or any of its characters. And please keep the reviews coming please it makes me happy to know that at least some people read my stories anyways just to let you guys know I am also working on another Alice In Wonderland story I hope to have it up tonight or tomorrow idk yet but anyways heres chapter 2 I hope you enjoy and I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer.**

"It's Alice" At the hospital Alice rushed to keep up with the stretcher but they wouldn't let her into the emergency room with the young man. Alice sat in the waiting room crying for someone she never said one word to she didn't even know what he looked like! But yet here she was crying. "Alice"! Someone shouting her name woke Alice up from sleep she slowly lifted her head up to see who had woken her up. "Huh?" she asked sleepily as soon as her head was off the pillow memories rushed back and she got a sharp, throbbing pain in her head. She touched her head gently with her hand, which sent pain through her arm she closed her eyes.

"Alice" the person said again but quieter and gentler now it was a lady's voice. Alice felt someone gently touch her head with their hand she opened her eyes to see the face of Helen Kingsley her mother. "Oh Alice!" her mother took Alice in her arms Alice quickly returned the embrace she could feel the tears run down her mother's face. Her mom sat there hugging Alice and repeating over and over again through her tears.

"Oh my Alice my dear, dear Alice" Alice separated from her mother looking at her Alice reached her hand out towards her mother's face and gently wiped the tears off her mother's cheeks.

"Mom I'm fine trust me its just a couple of scratches" she said trying to reassure her mother hoping it would calm her down and that she would stop crying. Alice just couldn't stand seeing her mom cry it gave her a burning feeling in her stomach.

Alice put her hand on the silver knob and turned it slowly opening the door to the hospital room. "Hello" she called out when the door was opened she turned around and silently closed the door behind her. She looked around the room and saw _him _lying in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am so sorry I promised I would update the next day but I got my laptop taken away! I'm sorry I give you all permission to kill me! Anyways I do not own Alice In Wonderland but guess what ring! ring! ring! I'm adding a character from the movie to this story! But I'm not telling you who you have to read the story to find out who! **

Alice stepped closer to the bed to get a better look at the young man. He had ginger hair, a pale complexion, and light purple bags under his eyes and his hair was frizzy, crazy and went in all different directions. His lips were as purple as the bags under his eyes, his hand were stained and had thimbles, and Band-Aids on some fingers. Alice leaned towards him and inhaled he smelt of cinnamon, tea, raspberries, strawberries, jam and scones. Alice stood up straight and looked over at the dresser on his left was the most beautiful hat Alice had ever laid eyes on. It was a green top hat with an odd pattern on it, there was a silk pink sash around it, there were hairpins and other various unfamiliar items poked in it, there was a card stuck in-between the sash and hat itself that read "In this style 10/6". Alice walked over to it and traced the brim of it lightly with her fingers; she picked it up and placed it upon her head. Alice was so busing admiring the hat placed upon her head that she didn't notice the young man starting to wake up. He slowly turned to see Alice playing with his hat on top of her head he bites his lip to keep from laughing.

**Thirty minutes later Hatter's P.O.V.**

Alice put down the hat back on the dresser and walked out of the room to got find her mom. The young man opened his eyes and sat up in his hospital bed he looked over at his precious hat to make sure it was okay of course it was Alice had made sure to be extra careful with it. He looked at his arms they were all healed he was glad he had fast healing. He slowly got up and searched for his clothes after finding the perfect outfit he grabbed his beloved hat and placed it upon the orange mop of hair on top of his head. He opened the door and stepped out he looked around so badly he wanted to got look for Alice but he couldn't risk the heartbreak of whether or not she would remember him so he simply turned and walked toward the hospital doors. He breathed in the fresh air as he stepped out of the hospital and towards his hotel room to meet Chessur so he wouldn't worry about him he chuckled to himself at that thought he honestly thought Chess wouldn't worry about him. He finally found the hotel and opened the door "Chess?" he called out looking for the stupid cat actually now he was a stupid boy. Chess came out from the back of the room Chessur now looking like a boy had gray hair with blue streaks, owl sized green eyes and a huge smile that went ear to ear.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Alice drew in a big breath as she opened the door to the room hoping he was finally awake she looked around the empty room "What happened" she thought. She walked over to the receptionist's desk and asked where the young man has gone. I'm sorry he checked out earlier today." She said looking at Alice's shocked face. "May I ask you for his address?" she said still in complete shock. The reception hesitated before she typed a name in the computer and wrote down the address on a sticky note. Alice grabbed the sticky note and ran out the hospital. Not looking while running across the street she sprinted the whole way to the hotel her feet barely touching the ground. She stopped at the hotel room attempting to catch her breath. She could feel her heart beat so hard it threatens to pound out of her chest. "Okay you can do this Alice," she thought to herself knocking on the door. Suddenly realizing what she had done she looked at her hand and as it were a human being and could understand her she started scolding it. "What did you do that for, how could you what in the world were you thinking by knocking on that door, have you lost your mind!" Suddenly Alice heard the door creaking open and looked up to see…

**Okay so that is it its not as long I wanted it to be but I wanted to update as soon as possible and thats right I added Chessur! now many of you are probably wondering how he turned into a human right? Well lets have a little contest how do you think Chessur became human? P.M. me the answer and the first person to get it right will get the next chapter P.M. to them that's right! The WHOLE next chapter but you have to promise to not show anyone the chapter! **


	4. Author's Notes

01/12/2010 18:41:00

Author Notes

Okay guys I haven't updated in forever and I am so, so, so, SO, sorry :/ But I have major writers block and on top of that I have school and cheerleading and other stuff so I haven't had much time to write but I will try to get better at writing and write whenever I find the time. I will start on the next chapter tonight hopefully that will make up for it. So if you got any suggestions or just want to flame me for not writing just leave it in the reviews.


	5. Contest

Okay guys I haven't updated in forever and I truly am sorry for that, but I have the new chapter written out for the winner of the contest. Unfortunately no guess correctly :/ the answer was Chessur had taken a potion from the queen that gave him a new body and the ability to live in real world with hatter until they successfully brought Alice back home safely. But I did like Promises Long Forgotten answer therefore she is the winner but sadly it won't let me P.M. anything so instead I thought I would let her make her own character to go into the story? So just let me know in the reviews if you would like that, if not then maybe we can work something else out? I also really liked XxClairdelunexX answer as well, very nice thinking :) so I would like to know if there was a favorite character from the movie that wasn't in my story that you would like me to add? If so just let me know in the reviews. As for all my other readers I will have the new chapter up shortly. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everybody here it is the next chapter sorry for such the long wait i feel terrible for the long wait. Please forgive me I got so busy with school, friends, cheerleading, boys, and so many other stuff. So to make it up I am currently working on the next chapter hopefully I will have it up soon. Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Alice in wonderland or any of its characters.**

* * *

A boy with gray hair with blue streaks through it the boy also had amazingly beautiful huge owl sized green eyes, which were surprisingly animal like in someway he smiled at Alice as if he knew her Alice had never seen someone smile so big it showed all his teeth and somewhat scared Alice this boy seemed frightening familiar.

"Hello there" he said smiling at Alice.

"Hello" said Alice smiling back "Is there a young man here? "He has orange messy hair and a pale white…"

"Aw! Yes he is come on in," said the strange boy opening the door to let Alice in. Alice cautiously walked in the apartment and sat down on the sofa the boy smiled at her before disappearing to the back of the apartment for what seemed like hours to Alice. She was not one to sit still for to long and never has been even in school she couldn't sit still which always got her in trouble with the teachers and that was the case at hand she slowly got up and wandered the room there were teacups, over-turned chairs, and old food, but despite all the mess the room smelt pleasantly delicious. Alice proceed to walk down the hallway the boy had gone down a mere minutes ago there were broken tea cups, broken tea pots, broken plates, and tea stains all the way down the hall way Alice cautiously stepped around the mess as best as she could until she came to two doors she placed her hand on the golden knob and all so slowly turned it. It opened to reveal a beautiful room with red wallpaper that had the same odd pattern as the hat. In the room was the man with the orange hair the beautiful hat sitting upon his head, and the young boy who had just moments ago left Alice, was standing right by him they were both looking into a small handheld mirror, talking to it. What are they doing talking to a mirror? Alice asked herself.

"I can't do it my queen what if she doesn't remember us, what if she doesn't remember me? I don't think my heart couldn't take the heartbreak if she doesn't" The man whispered to the mirror.

"But Tarrant we were send here for a purpose and we need to reach that purpose besides once we get her back to under land she will remember everything." Said the young boy, who were they talking about? she wondered stepping further into the room, still remaining unnoticed Alice continued creeping further into the room until she was standing behind them she stood on her toes to look over the young boys shoulder looking into the mirror. In the mirror was a lady with white hair, brown eyes, an extremely pal complexion, she had dark circles under her eyes, black nail polish on fingers and to top it all off a crown sitting upon her head, she was very beautiful Alice thought.

"I must agree with Chessur on that Tarrant you told me that you could handle the mission did you not? So therefore you must carry it out and as for her memory she will remember everything once she retunrs if not we are more advance then the last time she was here and we have memory restoring potions, but you MUST bring her back we need her back." So Tarrant was his name she liked the name. And after saying that she disappeared from the mirror and Alice went back to the door she knocked on it to get their attention Tarrant jumped while the young boy didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Um… hi" Alice said nervously "I don't know if you recognized me but…" she didn't even her sentence before she was pulled into a tight hug by Tarrant.

"Alice?" he asked after pulling away

"Yes?" she asked

"Say my name" he commanded it was his way of seeing if she remembered who he was.

Despite be puzzled Alice obeyed and said his name "Tarrant" she stated still very puzzled.

"Alice you remembered, oh my I am so glad you remembered, I was so scared you forgot about me about under land, I don't know what I would do if you didn't but now its all okay because you do remember…." Oh no Alice thought apparently he knew me from somewhere but I didn't know him from anywhere and now he thinks I remember him. What have I gotten my self?

* * *

**Okay so i know it was still a bit short but i will make the next one longer or at least try two. SO R&R please :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys here is chapter 7 of my little story hope you guys enjoy :). Disclaimer I sadly do not own Alice in wonderland or any of its characters and sadly never will.

* * *

**

Alice took a deep breath in and interrupted the rambling man. "Um actually Tarrant, I don't remember you or anything else you're talking about I got your name from the receptionist at the hospital" Alice did not want him or the young boy who has yet to say anything to know that she was eavesdropping. As Tarrant took in what she said, his face fell.

"You don't remember?'

"I'm sorry, I really am but I don't" Alice said her head hung in shame.

Tarrant did not say anything he just stood there silently staring off in the distance.

"Tarrant?" the young boy asked snapping Tarrant of his thoughts.

"How could you forget about me?" he asked looking at Alice's eyes "How could you forget about them?" "How could you forget about under land?" he questioned slightly raising his voice at the last question. In addition, with that he took Alice by the hand and led her out the door, down the stairs, and down to the sidewalk. All the while the young boy was following them speaking to Tarrant.

"Tarrant are you doing what I think your doing?" Tarrant merely shot a glance at the young boy.

"Should you at least warn her?" "Maybe try to jog her memory?" "Are you sure this is how you want to take her back?"

After hailing a taxi, Tarrant turned towards the young boy answering his questions.

"Warn her of what, there is nothing to warn her she been they're before and like you and queen Mirana said she will remember. And why not now while she is still here we might not get another chance like this." What are they talking about Alice thought to her self but before she had a chance to ask, she was pulled into a taxi the door shut behind her. "Take us to central park." Tarrant told the taxi driver and the taxi driver speeded off zigzagging through all the cars. Alice watched through the windows as they sped off towards central park ignoring the voices, as she tried sorting everything out in her mind. The taxi finally came to a stop and after Tarrant paid the driver for the ride, he grabbed Alice by the hand and dragged her off towards a tree. He stopped and moved some twigs to reveal a rabbit hole big enough for a person to go through, Alice looked up at the man with orange hair confused but Tarrant was pleasantly smiling and looking at the hole, Alice then turned towards to the young boy who eyes were gleaming with delight, he two was smiling.

"Now wait a minute what is going on here?" Alice asked wanting to know what she had gotten her self into. No one answered her question frustrated Alice crossed her arms and started tapping her foot, after a few minutes, it was obvious that no one was going to answer her.

"Okay listen, now both of you, I want to know who you are and why you brought me here!" Alice said sounding a little more demanding then she meant to, but she didn't care she wanted answers and she wanted them now! Tarrant was the first one to speak he politely tipped his hat.

"My name is Tarrant as you already know, Tarrant Hightop, often referred to as the mad hatter, I am also proudly hatter to the queen and her royal court, and the last remaining survivor of the Hightop clan"

"And I'm Chessur"

"Is that all, you don't have anything else to say about yourself?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow at the young boy.

"Hmm well let's see my name is Chessur, I'm quite devious you could say, I'm usually up to no good, and you will find out more about me later" said the young boy smiling and winking at Alice, he then sat down on the grass next to the rabbit hole. Alice did the same allowing her feet to dangle in the rabbit hole, not quite sure why though.

"Umm okay" Alice said puzzled at the last part of Chessur's sentence. "So why did you guys bring me here?"

" To take you back to Underland of course, or as you use to call it as a little girl wonderland" Said Tarrant smiling and beaming down at Alice with happiness, in not only his voice, but his eyes as well.

"What is Underland, and what do you mean I use to call it wonderland when I was a little girl?" "I can assure you I have never been to such a place" Alice said quite puzzled, and not sure what to think.

"Yes you have Alice, my dear you just don't remember but don't worry you will soon." Tarrant said the smile still on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked more confused then she ever has been in her life.

But Tarrant didn't answer her instead he gently pushed her down the rabbit hole, and for the second time that day everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Alice looked around shockingly she was not the only object falling, well actually she was everything else seemed to be floating! Alice looked around astonished at all the objects around her there was a bookshelf, tables, a piano, chairs, books, old fashioned lamps, and even a bed, as Alice bounced off the bed she kept wondering to her self what was happening but she couldn't put it together. She then smashed through the roof of something leaving a hole and landed hard on the floor, as she opened her eyes and sat up she realized she wasn't on the floor but on the roof, she then fell one last time onto the checkerboard floor before she could move or try to comprehend what had just happened Tarrant and Chessur crashed through the floor and landed on the roof. Alice laughed wondering if her hair had stood up the same way as their hair had, they then landed next to her with two loud thuds. Groaning Tarrant stood up and smiles at Alice before turning and taking a small key off the large glass table in room as well as a bottle Tarrant with key in hand hands the bottle to Chessur who gladly takes a drink of the bottle, Alice watched as Chessur grew smaller and smaller, Alice's eyes grew bigger as Chessur got smaller, then Tarrant handed the bottle to Alice. Alice hesitated at first but for some unknown reason she trusted Tarrant, so she took a drink growing just as small as Chessur. Then it was Tarrant's turn he pressed the bottle to his parting them slightly to allow the liquid into his mouth, Alice smiled at him as he meet the other two at their height.

Tarrant then stepped forward towards a small door there were many doors in the room but this one was by far the smallest in the room Tarrant placed the key into the knob and turned to look at Alice beaming and smiling with happiness.

"Alice welcome to Underland, or as you once called it Wonderland" Tarrant said pushing the small door open.

* * *

**Okay there you guys go I hope you liked it please review your guys review really make me smile and encourage me to continue writing. :) So please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
